Rainbows
by Skryx
Summary: Just thought I try it out. I heard a song and got inspired. Here's your summary: One of their family is gone. Can Fate and Vivio overcome their loss? I promise it 's better than it sounds. Hopefully. R&R people.


**Song= Harlow's song by Good Charlotte.  
Sort of a theme I guess. Anyways, listen as you read. It's a pretty awesome song. **

Normal= present time  
_Italic= Past / Thoughts  
_**Bold= Future**

* * *

Fate tucked in Vivio and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, kiddo," She whispered.  
"Good night, Fate-mama."

The older blonde smiled. Ruffling her adopted daughter's hair, she turned away. Reaching the doorway, she paused, hand on the light switch.

"Sleep tight."

She turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen and made herself a warm drink. It was just 9 o'clock. Taking her hot drink with her, she settled herself on the couch with a book. Thumbing the page, she tried to read the story. It was her favourite one. It had always intrigued her. But not today. Nothing did. After sipping her drink and reading the same page over and over again, she looked back at the clock. 9.36. She turned her attention back to the book. The later it was, the easier it was to sleep. Even if she was reading the same thing over again.

_Incoming call, sir. _Her device intoned. She looked up blankly. _Accept? _her device prompted. Shrugging she said, "Yes."

The screen popped up and Hayate's face appeared. She looked different, the Enforcer noted. Paler. But that was probably just the screen. She heard Hayate take a shaky breath.

"H-hey, Fate."  
"Hello," she replied, a polite smile gracing her otherwise blank look another deep breath and sat up straighter. Fate noted the change. The silence stretched on. The brunette struggled to find words while the blonde was content with the silence.  
"I was just calling...you know...Seeing how you were and all..."her voice trailed off.  
"That was a nice thought, but I'm fine. Really."  
"Yeah..." Hayate didn't -couldn't- meet her gaze. Fate waited patiently. "Well, you can always...count on me...if anything..."  
"Anything?"  
"...is bothering you," Hayate finished lamely.  
"As I said, thank you, but-"  
Hayate cut her off. "Please. Don't lie." The blonde said nothing. "I know -we all know- that you're sad." Her voice grew stronger. "You don't need to hide it. Not from me. Not from us. You don't have to put up a facade. Just...trust us."  
There was a long pause. Hayate's hopes lifted. Maybe. Just maybe Fate was listening. Then: "Thank you. Hayate-chan. I do trust you. But I need you to trust me, alright?" Hayate felt her heart sinking. "Trust **me ** when I say I'm alright."  
"Fate-"  
"Goodbye, Hayate." She ended the closed her book and set it back on the table. Drinking the last of her now cold drink, she placed it in the basin and went back upstairs for some sleep. **_Nightmares._**

* * *

_Soft brown locks. They swung back and forth as she walked. Slate blue eyes that shone with warmth. The smile that was always on her lips. A teasing voice that said her name countless times. Her trademark laugh which rang out more often than not._

That was when Fate awoke. She turned to her right, a smile on her face, words on her lips. All of which died when she remembered. For a moment, she did not move, just closed her eyes as if in prayer. Then those blood-red eyes re-opened. And when they did, they held no trace of emotion. Turning back to her left, she red the display on her clock. 1.03. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan. After a few more minutes of failed rest, the blonde got up and headed for the kitchen. _Another drink. _She stopped when she heard a sound as she passed by Vivio's room. Pausing, she pressed her ear against the wood. She heard the soft voice again.

"_Nanoha-mama..."_

She listened still, hearing her daughter call out her wife's name in her sleep. Again. And again. Without realising it, she slid onto the floor. She sat, back pressed against the door, and listened. It hurt her, but she didn't care.

Morning came. Fate got up, ignoring the ache of her limbs. Quietly, she entered Vivio's room. The girl had been having nightmares the whole night long. She sat at the edge of the bed. Looking down at her daughter, she felt a pang of sadness.

_She doesn't deserve this._

* * *

"Fate-mama?" Vivio saw the face of her mother looking down at her.  
"Good morning, Vivio."She felt her mother trace her cheek. "Please don't cry."  
"Huh?" She touched her own cheek and realised they were wet. _I had a dream. Of...Nanoha-mama. _She felt her tears falling this felt the warmth of her mother as she hugged her tightly and whisper that it would be okay.

* * *

_'Fate-chan, good news!'  
'What is it, Nanoha?' she smiled at her wife's cheerful face.  
'This mission is going to end soon. I'll be back in less than a week. Isn't it great!' She laughed along with her wife.  
'WeIl, it sure is. Take care. Vivio and I can't wait to see you again.'  
'Don't worry. See you later, Fate-chan. ' With a final grin, the screen blanked out._

* * *

"Where do you want to go today, Vivio?"  
"How about the park?"

They walked through the park as a warm breeze blew through the trees. Vivio ran ahead, laughing happily. For that moment, she was able to lose herself and forget. Fate smiled, watching her antics. _ So much like Nanoha.  
_

_Nanoha ran in front of her, side pony tail swinging. She laughed excitedly. 'We haven't come here in so long!' She smiled. 'Í want to show you something, Nanoha.' Taking her hand, she led the way.  
_"Vivio." She turned back. "Yes, mama?" She asked with a smile just like Nanoha. "Follow me." She took Vivio's small hand and led the way.  
_'Fate-chan?' 'Ýou can open your eyes now.' Hesitantly, Nanoha obeyed. 'Wah!' she exclaimed. 'This place is amazing!' Fate simply smiled.__  
_"Wow! This place is so pretty, Fate-mama!" Vivio spun around, trying to take it all in.  
_'How did you find it?' she asked, turning back to the blonde. 'Do you like it?' she ignored the question. Nanoha walked up to where the Enforcer was kneeling, tying her shoelace. 'Nyahaha. Of course!'_  
"It is," she agreed.  
_'I was going to do this later, but since I'm down here already, I guess I'll do it now.' Nanoha looked puzzled. 'Fate-chan?' she cocked her head to the side._  
"Fate-mama?"  
_Fate smiled. Then Nanoha realised. 'Fate... Do you mean-?' She stopped as Fate took a small black velvet box out of her pocket. 'Takamachi Nanoha.'_  
"Fate-mama?"  
_'Will you marry me?' The blonde opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a single diamond. The Ace of Aces was lost for words, eyes brimming with tears._  
"Fate-mama!" She looked down, startled out of her memories. "Yes, Vivio?" The youger girl burried her head in her stomach. "I'm sad too." Her voice was muffled. _Sad? _Fate thought. She realised her vision was blurry. _Oh. right  
_

* * *

**"I'm so proud of you, Vivio." She looked at her daughter with pride. Eighteen years old and already a Senior Captain in the Aerial Mage Forces.  
****"Thank you, Fate-mama! For everything." Fate smiled. After all these years, she still called her 'mama'.**  
"**You don't have to thank me. I'm your mother. It's my job." Vivio smiled at her words and hugged her adoptive mother. "Nanoha-mama would be proud of you too." she whispered.**  
"**I know, mama." She whispered back.**

* * *

_"Hello, Hayate," She said cheerfully. Then frowned. "Hayate?" The short brunette was trembling slightly. She could see that, even through the screen. "What's wrong?"  
__"Fate..." There was a long pause. "I need to tell you something."  
__"What is it?"The blonde asksed at her commander and friend.  
__"It's about Na-" The door bell rang.  
__"Wait a sec, Hayate-chan. Someones at the door." She got up and answered it. _

* * *

**"Congratulations, Vivio!" her friends called out.  
****"Thanks guys!" she beamed at them.  
"Now that the ceremony's over, let's go grab something to eat," Rio suggested. The others cheered at the suggestion.  
"Race you guys there!" Corona shouted.  
"Your on!" Rio replied and they raced off.  
Einhart looked at her and took her hand. "Ready?"  
"Just a minute," she turned back to her mother. "Fate-mama?"  
Her mother shook her head. "Go ahead and have fun. I'll see you later."**

* * *

_"Admiral Silas!" She exclaimed, surprised to see him. He was in his full uniform. "What are you doing here?"  
"Enforcer T. Harlaown.." His voice sounded like it was breaking. He took of his cap.  
"Silas? Are you all right? Hold on I'll get you some water." But as she turned to get it, he stopped her.  
"It's...fine. I just came to say..."  
"Silas?" She said, gently._

* * *

"It'll be alright, Fate-mama."  
"Vivio..."  
"It will be alright." Fate looked up, surprised at the strength in her daughters voice. "We'll be alright. Because.." Her voice wavered before getting stronger. "Because she's in our hearts even if she isn't in front of our eyes." Fate stared, astonished. _When did she get so strong? _"And we still have each other. So please. Smile." Finally, she did, wiping away her tears.

* * *

_"Enforcer Takamachi Harlaown," he began anew. "I am here on behalf of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Because of certain circumstances I have been entrusted with this duty. To inform you about-" At this, his voice broke again. Her concern was replaced by a darker, more sinister feeling. He held out a closed hand to her. Shaking she reached out. He dropped it in her hand.  
"No," she whispered. Clenching the red orb.  
"The death of your wife, General Takamachi Harlaown."  
"No," she repeated, silent tears falling.  
He put on his cap and turned to leave. "I'm sorry...Fate."_

* * *

**"Vivio's all grown up, Nanoha. You'll be proud of her. She's...just like you. So much like you. I wish you could see her now."  
"She can." She spun around.  
"Vivio, what-?"  
She smiled simply. "I'd rather spend my time with my mothers. Here, I brought flowers." She lay the bouquet down.  
"Roses." Fate smiled. "She'll like those. Ne, Raising Heart?"  
****_'I_****_ agree.'_**

* * *

"Look, Fate-mama! A rainbow!" Fate followed her gaze. It arced against the blue sky. "It reminds me of Nanoha-mama, doesn't it?"  
_Fate looked at the colourful streak. It shone like **her **magic. And Nanoha always loved the sky...  
_Fate smiled again. A real smile. True enough, it did remind her of Nanoha. "Yes," she looked at Vivio. "It does."


End file.
